Deishuu Kaiki
Deishuu Kaiki (貝木 泥舟, Kaiki Deishū) is a conman specializing in imposter Oddities. On occasion he has used the alias Suzuki. He is the narrator of Koimonogatari. Appearance Kaiki is a middle aged man with a very gloomy and dark appearance. He is seen always wearing a funeral suit and has a sleepy, melancholic look with baggy skin beneath his eyes. Personality Kaiki has a very gloomy personality and subscribes to the view that there is nothing in the world that is inherently true. The only absolute in life for him is money. A schemer at heart, Kaiki has an opaque mind to outsiders. He is fluent in the arts of lying and subterfuge, so his reasoning behind what he says is constantly blurred. He explains his name as "Kai" like a mound of clam shells, and "Ki" like a dead tree. Kaiki is an individual who prides himself in having no pride. He openly admits to being a conman and an imposter amongst other things. But this is to his advantage as someone who deceives with wordplay extremely well. His interactions with others are very fluid, and he is willing to give and take in order to maximize the outcome, or cut his losses, in his favor. Background: Kaiki is a fake specialist who knows about paranormal creatures, but does not believe in them, so he prefers working as conman by manipulating those who believe in Oddities or just using his knowledge to make money by fooling people. He went to the same college as Meme Oshino, Yozuru Kagenui, and Izuko Gaen where he learned about paranormal activity. Kaiki was the first of five conmen that Hitagi Senjougahara consulted to treat her weightlessness problem prior to Oshino and Koyomi Araragi helping her with it, but he tricked her father, took all their money and left without any help. It is then revealed that the reason he tricked Hitagi's family to the point where her parents are forced to divorce is because he thought that Hitagi has no future as long as her mother is still in that family (basically, Kaiki did all of that for Hitagi's sake). He also appears to have a friendly relationship with the Gaen household. When considering whether or not to help Koyomi and Senjougahara, his reason to himself was that he was helping Suruga Kanbaru, Izuko Gaen's niece. It is revealed that in the past, he has feelings for Tooe Gaen (Suruga's mother). Plot ''Karen Bee He first appeared when Koyomi left Kanbaru's house and met him. Kaiki was trying to figure if "there's any business he could do", which is referenced to Kanbaru and her hand, but since Koyomi already helped her, he doesn't find it interesting or profitable, so he leaves. After that, Koyomi thinks that Kaiki reminds him of Oshino, but is more like Guillotine Cutter than Oshino. Later Koyomi finds that that his sister Karen Araragi met Kaiki before him, because she was searching for someone who traded curses around her school. Koyomi deduces it was Kaiki who had sold the curse that later fell on Nadeko Sengoku. Karen later found him with the help of Tsubasa Hanekawa and faced him by herself, but because of his strong personality she lost her courage, Kaiki poisoned her and left after taking her money. Later when Hitagi asked to meet him, he easily agreed, even knowing that the one calling him was one of his previous victims. Kaiki very easily agrees with everything that Hitagi demanded of him, when she said that she doesn't trust that he would so easily do everything she said, Kaiki answered that he's "just an old man and not a villain as she imagined", Hitagi insulted that "it's not true because he is just a fake" which he's also proudly agrees. After that he tells that Wreathe-fire Bee, that Koyomi was thinking as Kai that cursed his sister, is nothing more than a fake that everyone believes is true, so his sister would be fine soon, and agreed to leave city as soon as possible, admitting that Hitagi had become a very normal and boring girl then he had known before and revealed that Hitagi had a crush on him, he then finally leaves. Tsukihi Phoenix Later Koyomi found that Kaiki is still in city and did not leave even after their meeting, however Kaiki said that he needed to finish some business and soon he would leave as he had promised. Koyomi asks Kaiki about Kagenui and Yotsugi Ononoki that he met before him and Kaiki tells Koyomi that they are modern Onmyoji - Japanese exorcist and mages, who specialized in killing immortal creatures. But when Koyomi finds that those two were hunting for his sister Tsukihi Araragi, he also learns that the one who gave them the information about his sister was Kaiki, which again makes him a main culprit. Hitagi End The arc starts with Kaiki with his soliloquy on 'truth'. He was visiting a shrine in Kyoto during New Year's Eve, claiming to be there for the fun of observing people throw away their money and to observe their ecology. During his visit, he received a call from Senjougahara trying to give him a job request to deceive someone. While he initially feigned ignorance, a string of lies followed with Senjougahara playing along with his lies end up having him having to fly to Okinawa to meet her. Upon his arrival at the airport, they decided to meet up in a cafe in the airport. Kaiki arrived at the cafe, and upon seeing Senjougahara with a pair of Groucho glasses, he felt a sense of defeat. Feeling indignant, he bought and wore a hawaiian shirt and sunglasses to wear during his rendezvous with Senjougahara. After Senjougahara resulted laugh caused her to spit out her drink upon seeing him, he silently proclaimed his victory before they started conversing. Senjougahara then proceeds to repeat her request for him to deceive someone, saying that it's his atonement and threatening him in the process. She then explains the details of her request, telling him about the target that she wants deceived: the now current Snake-god, Sengoku Nadeko. She then tells him that Araragi, Shinobu, and herself were going to be killed by Nadeko after her graduation if nothing was done. While Kaiki asserts that he can successfuly deceive Sengoku Nadeko, he does not immediately accept the job as he realizes that deceiving Sengoku Nadeko would not bring in any money at all. When Senjougahara offers 100,000 Yen upfront, he says it's not enough, and he later further asserts that no matter the amount Senjougahara can provide, it wouldn't be enough. He then goes to the toilet to contemplate if he has any reasons to possibly aid Senjougahara and Araragi. His train of thought brings him toward many possible moral (and not so moral) reasons for him to help, such as atoning for his past or helping an innocent girl. However, for each reason he comes up with, he concludes that it's not an acceptable reason for him to accept the job. His conclusion was that there's nothing in it for him, and he would only stand to lose by accepting the job. He then remembers certain details about Kanbaru Suruga and comes to a conclusion that she is somehow connected to Senjougahara and Araragi. He then decides that he is willing to save his bitter enemies and deceive Sengoku Nadeko "for the sake of Kanbaru Suruga." He then accepts the 100,000 Yen from Senjougahara only to have to pay for her return flight. After the meeting, Kaiki starts investigating and interacting with Snake-god Nadeko for a month. During his interactions and investigations, Kaiki is visited by Yotsugi Ononoki on behalf of Izuko Gaen to keep out of the case concerning the snake-god Nadeko. In the last visit by Ononoki, she confronts Kaiki about how his actions of dissolving the cult that manipulated Hitagi's mother and other acts of his were actually part of his inner side and that he would fail, because he was doing that again for Nadeko's case all which were acts that were not like his usual self. At the time close to the death date, Kaiki then successfully "tricks" Nadeko into becoming a human again. As he was leaving the temple grounds, Kaiki was attacked by a middleschool boy who possibly had originally placed the Jagirinawa curse on Nadeko in ''Nadeko Snake. Before Kaiki lost conciousness, he heard the boy mention that he had gained information from Ougi about Kaiki's whereabouts and wondered about the person who had stalked him during his investigation on Nadeko and why the name mentioned sounded familiar. The boy attacked Kaiki's limp body again before Kaiki was left to bleed in the snow. Kaiki's fate is left unknown. ''Suruga Devil'' It was later revealed that Kaiki did survive as he was able to meet Kanbaru when she was a Third year in High school. Kaiki was also sporting a beard. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males